The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, a multifunction peripheral, or the like.
A well-known image forming apparatus represented by a copying machine, a printer, a multifunction peripheral, or the like includes a plurality of conveyance paths which convey sheets, a discharge roller which is arranged on the most downstream side of each conveyance path to discharge a sheet, a plurality of stacking trays in which discharged sheets are stacked, and a change-over guide which changes over a conveyance destination of a sheet between respective conveyance paths.
In addition, there has been known an image forming apparatus in which the plurality of discharge rollers and the change-over guide are mounted inside its apparatus main body. Further, there has been also known an image forming apparatus in which the one discharge roller is mounted inside its apparatus main body, and the other discharge rollers and the change-over guide are mounted in a body internal space provided outside the apparatus main body.
In one of the above-described image forming apparatuse, when the discharge roller and the change-over guide are mounted on a post assembly stage, a cover has to be removed temporarily for that purpose. Thus, a problem that assembly performance thereof may drop occurs. Also, in the other image forming apparatus, the discharge roller and the change-over guide, which are to be mounted on the post assembly stage, are mounted on the downstream side relative to the discharge roller. Thus, when a user attempts to place sheets having a large size, which can be stacked in an optional stacking tray, the optional stacking tray may extend out of an apparatus main body or sheets may extend out of the apparatus main body. Consequently, a problem that the installation place of the image forming apparatus is limited occurs.